


steal your heart

by orphan_account



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Pain, Mutual Pining, Pre & Post Episode 1x09, Speculation, Unresolved Feelings, confused feelings, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gina didn't see him when she arrived, but she felt him. Felt his eyes, the smothering, yet intense gaze of his honey brown eyes, watching her from across the room while she performed her solo dance. She smiled, maintaining a heedy focus as she twirled her body airily around the room. She sees his eyes slightly furrow, his mouth parted in awe as he doubled another glance at her over his shoulder before finally walking off.or, where Gina is the one that consoles Ricky after he sees the incident with his mom. Pure spectaculation. Pre/Post Episode 9 inclusion.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	steal your heart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write this speculation piece after watching episode 9, and having to endure with that angsty/confusing Rina scene.

“Bye,” She says, the cadence of her voice is just above a shy whisper. She abashedly averts her eyes to the floor, too nervous too meet his smoldering gaze, and timidly writhed her hands together as she hears the sounds of his footsteps recending as he walked off. She lifts her head when he finally departs from the room, a soft, sad sigh falls from her lips as she stood there hopelessly staring at the door he had just recently walked out of. 

She was uncertain of what to expect tonight when she saw him again. It had only been a week or so since her departure from East High, but Gina still found herself missing the curly haired boy, that she had seemingly grown close to when she first moved here. She knew that her moving away would cause a slight strife in their friendship; they didn't text each other as much as they used to, she stopped sending him funny DIY YouTube videos, and he didn't call to wish her goodnight before she went to be like he previously did when she was still living here. 

They were slowly drifting apart, Gina was aware that most of it was on her own accountability, as she was initially the one who wanted to keep their friendship at a distance when she was informed that she would be moving away again, and although it was hard, she knew that she had to distance herself from him to prevent both of them from getting hurt. 

Gina was accustomed to having to leave people she cared about behind, but this time, it was different. Harder. She absolutely hated that she had to leave so abruptly without any partake in the decision, that she had to leave the new friends she made in theatre club behind, that she had to leave _him_.

But for some reason, Gina held onto hope that she would see him again, and that they could talk about everything that happened. So, when EJ called her earlier that afternoon and informed her that he bought her a ticket so she could come see the show, she wasted no time in quickly gathering her things so she could board her flight. 

Gina didn't see him when she arrived, but she felt him. Felt his eyes, the smothering, yet intense gaze of his honey brown eyes, watching her from across the room while she performed her solo dance. She smiled, maintaining a heedy focus as she twirled her body airily around the room. She sees his eyes slightly furrow, his mouth parted in awe as he doubled another glance at her over his shoulder before finally walking off. 

When she walks to back to the rehearsal room, she smiles as everyone appraised her performance, some vocalizing how they were glad to see her again. Her smile slightly faltered, she stood there taut when she glanced up to see Ricky standing ther waiting for her; his hands nervously shoved inside the front of his pockets, a sheepish smile worn on his lips, and a sad, vacant look lulling in his pupils. 

Gina sees how hesitant he's being towards her, the shy, amicable smile that he used to giddily beam at her whenever they saw each other wasn't there anymore, his eyes didn't crinkle with mirth when he looked at her like they used to. Now, he's just staring at her; cautiously, like he isn't sure what to say to her and his body language is weird, kinda standoffish. She notices these subtle changes in his demeanor and her heart shatters, but she doesn't say anything, just plays it off in a joking manner when she says, “Just fly, dude.” 

Her heart flutters, almost skips a beat when she sees his eyebrows furrow and an adorable, confused half-smile curl on his lips. “What?” 

“It's time to getcha head in the game.” She says, in reference to the song.

Their conversation is interrupted however by Carlos, who gingerly sauntered into the room to inform Ricky and the others that it was time to perform their dance number. He gave Gina one last look before he finally walked off. 

All Gina could think about throughout the rest of the day was how things had changed between them and how she wishes Ricky wasn't so hesitant to tell her how he actually felt about her being back today, she knew that her moving away would cause an evidential shift in their relationship but she didn't think that it would be this much of a change.   
-  
The musical was over and everyone was in the auditorium celebrating the success of opening night, given the few problems that ascended. Carlos had pleaded for Gina to join them afterwards, saying that Miss Jenn was offering to take the entire cast out for pizza and karaoke. Figuring that she might as well enjoy the limited time she still had with her friends tonight, Gina accepted the offer. 

She jogged back to the rehearsal room to retrieve her jacket. Sliding her arms through the thin sleeves, she began to walk back to the auditorium to join the rest of her castmates until, “Ricky?” She asks, squinting her eyes. He's perched on the floor, his knees tucked tightly against his chest, shoulders sullenly slouched over while his head was buried in his lap.

He lifts his head at the sound of her voice. “Gina,” He blinks, hurriedly wiping away a few tears that sneakily spilled from his eyes. “W-What are you doing here? Why aren't you with everyone else celebrating?” He asks, his voice refrains from obtaining any harbor of vehemence, he glanced away, embarrassed that she had caught him crying.

She points a thumb over her shoulder. “I left my jacket in the–are you okay?” She frowns sadly, stepping closer to see that his eyes were red and puffy, and that he had tear stained strewn on his cheeks. “I mean, obviously you aren't okay. But I mean did something happen, do you want to talk about it? We're still friends, right?” She asks, with a raised brow. 

She sees his gaze slowly avert over to hers. His eyes stare at her, unwavering. She sees the corner of his lip twitch in recoil before he finally look away again. She sighs in defeat. She sees him squeeze his eyes close, he exhaled a shaky breath. 

“It's my mom,” He started, opening his eyes again. She could see the fresh tears glistening in his pupils, threatening to spill over, drowning out the warm, honey brown hue that usually shone brightly in them with this lulling look of pure sadness. Gina heart visibly aches in pain for him. “She brought her new boyfriend tonight. I was just starting to be okay with them dating, you know, and then I look in the crowd and see them kissing and I–” Ricky shakes his head, unable to finish the rest of his sentence. He bites numbly on his quivering bottom lip.

Gina stands there, completely befuddled upon hearing this. She knew how much he had struggled with adapting to the idea of his parents dating again, and how hard it was for him when he first learned of his mother's new boyfriend, how he struggled with trying to be okay with all of these new changes that were happening so quickly. While she herself didn't have to deal with a parent recently dating again, she knew a lot about struggling with change and how challenging it was to accept it. 

“I was so happy, you know? Everything was going good and then I see that and my whole world comes crashing down like that.” Ricky laments, snapping his fingers together for visual emphasis. He runs a hand through his disheveled, slightly shaggy curly coiffs, frowns sadly again. 

Gina approached him, eases her way down onto the cold floor next to him. She ignores the hitched breath that catches in the apex of her throat when their fingers inadvertently brush against each other's. “That's why you ran off during the play?” 

“It was part of the reason.” Ricky murmurs, his eyes suddenly avoiding her gaze again when he sees the questioning furrow that creases her brows. He sighs as he elaborated further. “Something happened with Nini so I–” 

“Oh.” Gina inwardly deflates, not needing to hear the remainder of the story. _Of course something happened with Nini_ , she thinks to herself, trying desperately to not let the bubbling feeling of jealousy and hurt show in her voice and on her face. But she must've failed miserably because Ricky's face falls in guilt and his shoulders slag even more. 

She doesn't know why she's jealous, her and Ricky weren't dating. He was allowed to do as he pleased with whomever he pleased, she reminds herself. Still ignoring the aching pain that throbbed heavily in her heart. “Well,” She says, “I think you should talk to your mom. Tell her how you feel.” She advices. 

“Yeah,” He agrees somberly, nodding his head. “I want to tell her, you know? I want her to know that seeing that hurt me but I also don't want her to feel guilty about being happy again. It's confusing.” He groans defeatedly, burying his face in his hands. 

“It's always hard telling someone you care about how you feel.” Gina says softly, and Ricky removes his hands from his face and looks over at her. His eyes meeting her warm gaze. “Especially if they hurt you, but they'll never truly know what you're feeling until you tell them.” From the way he tentatively bites at his lower lip, she knows that he understood that the blatant innuendo was referring to them and their confusing relationship (?) too. 

“Gina,” Ricky says softly, almost in a whisper. His voice is hoarse and kinda scratchy from the crying. He rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. He clears his throat. “Earlier. I didn't mean to make it seem as if I didn't care that you were back. I did, I _do_ , but—” He shakes his head and waves a hand, gesturing between the two of them. 

“This, us. It's confusing. I mean I like you, a lot as more than just a friend. But you're not here. So, when I saw you again I didn't know what to think. At first I wanted to hug you but then I realized that it might be the last time I could ever hug you again and it hurt too much to think about that.” He abashedly admits, chancing a glare up at Gina as she sat there quietly compelled by her thoughts, consuming the words that had just emanated from his mouth. 

“I wish that things were different; that you were still here but you aren't, and now seeing you again just makes everything–”  
  
“Confusing?” She finishes, with a questioning brow. He nods his head. 

She understands. It's confusing for her too, the distance, them still dancing around their feelings for each other. It was confusing, but she knew how she felt about him, that was one thing that didn't change. 

“There you guys are!” Their eyes both avert upward at the sound of Nini's ascending voice as she approached. She smiled, happily still fully clothed in her Gabriella costume. “We've been looking everywhere for you two. Miss Jenn says we're heading to the pizzeria now. Ricky, my moms are in the car waiting for us. They said that you could join us too if you want, Gina?” Nini surmises in offer. 

“Oh, um, thanks. But Ashlyn and EJ already offered me a ride.” She lies; not wanting to admit that it would hurt too much being around her and Ricky together when they're still also dancing around their feelings for each other as well. “Actually, I should get going. They're probably waiting for me.” Gina stands to her feet and dusts the dirt off of her jeans. Ricky hurriedly scrambled to his feet. 

“Wait! Gina, I–” He begins, then sighs defeatedly after closing his mouth shut, unsure of what to say. _I wish this wasn't so hard_ , his eyes plead.

Gina nods, smiling sadly. “Yeah, me too.” She says, waving a somber goodbye to Nini before she walked off, leaving a confused Ricky standing there in the middle of the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited, so there will be grammatical errors that i will go back and fix later.


End file.
